


牛虻 未授权翻译

by Lin030



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lin030/pseuds/Lin030
Summary: 未授权翻译，如有冒犯我会删除！莫蒂想给瑞克口交
Relationships: Rick Sanchez & Morty Smith
Kudos: 2





	牛虻 未授权翻译

牛虻  
瑞克· 桑切斯从未同意自己出生在这世上。

这是一个可怕的陈词滥调，当这个想法在他快速运转的大脑中形成的时候，他就恨自己。 但这是事实。这是一个他从未与任何人分享过的关于自己事实。在他看来，这是一个极端的事实。比真理更真。

如果最后存在的一切都是虚无，那活着还有什么意义呢？ 瑞克完全相信虚无。 来世是给那些需要安慰的人的，他们被告知他们最可怕的行为是可以被原谅的。如果没有别的原因，瑞克为自己的可怕行为负责。他从来不相信自己不可怕。

他茫然地意识到，这些怀旧的理论似乎只是在空气中浮现出来。 太阳不对称地从他那摇摇欲坠的飞船破损的铝制部件上反射回来。它在挡风玻璃上闪闪发光，照亮了蜷缩在他旁边乘客座位上的外孙安详地睡着的脸。 瑞克熟练地用手指打开自动驾驶仪，打开酒瓶。 他深深地吸了一口气，眼睛半睁着，看着莫蒂。少年的肩膀随着每一次呼吸上下起伏。

在未经过滤的阳光下，瑞克突然感到穿着厚厚的实验服太热了。 他把烧瓶盖上，甩掉那件惹麻烦的衣服，把它随意扔在座位的头靠上。他把脚翘到方向盘上，手指交织在脑后。

“嗯... ... ”莫蒂叹了口气，眨着眼睛醒了过来。 “ R-Rick，嗯... ... 你的飞船能有多快? ” 他小声问道。

瑞克扬起浓密的眉毛。  
“我开得是不是太慢了，伙计? ”  
“不，只是，只是好奇。” 男孩打着呵欠，伸着懒腰。 “飞机的速度大概每小时100万英里，它们需要几个小时才能到达其他地方。”

无聊的想法。瑞克得意地笑了。“百万英里简直就是婴儿的速度。”他宣称。 “波音747只能到六百。这个东西，”他停顿了一下，打着嗝，“这个垃圾飞船在地球的大气层里至少有1200万英里。”  
“我也这么想，”莫蒂回答，好像他一直都知道似的。 “我们总觉得回家太快了。”

瑞克嗤之以鼻。 “怎么，你想看看风景什么的吗? ”  
“没有。 好吧，算是吧。我，Uh，”莫蒂打了个哈欠。“我喜欢飞行，和你一起。” 他睡眼惺忪地揉着眼睛。

瑞克的目光掠过男孩的脸。一种不受控制的情感掠过他的胸膛。他把这种感觉压制下去。

“天啊，莫蒂。 我带你去多元宇宙中最好的主题公园，你却只对宇宙飞船感兴趣？ 这样我就能省下一大笔钱了，kiddo。”

莫蒂脸红了。 “不，不，我不是这个意思。公园太棒了！ 但我只是... 我是说... 这样也很好。 闲逛。和你一起。” 他在座位上坐立不安。

那种情绪又出现了。瑞克试探性地问道，“我希望你不要在杰西卡身上用这些台词。”

莫蒂的脸涨得通红。“你，你在曲解我的话，瑞克。”

老人冷冷地笑了起来。“哦，杰西卡，”他用尖锐的声音嘲笑道。 “我只是想和你在一起。 我只是喜欢和你在一起。” 他笑了起来。

“忘了我说的话吧，”莫迪嘀咕着，现在完全清醒了，也完全尴尬起来。太阳开始从他们左边某个地方的地平线上缓缓升起，突出了地球的曲率。

“嘿，”瑞克说，强迫自己重新认真起来。 “我-呃，我也喜欢和你一起飞来这里，应该。”

“应该? ”

“现在是谁在咬文嚼字? ” 他一说出口就后悔了，他反击得有点过分了。 “不过我是认真的，”他急忙补充说， “呃...我也喜欢和你在一起，kiddo。”

他举手拍了拍莫蒂的肩膀，把手放在莫蒂的胳膊上。这是正常的，不是吗？外公和外孙，出去冒险。完全单纯的。很好。甚至有益健康。瑞克脸红了，却不知道为什么。他把脸藏在酒瓶后。

莫蒂咧嘴笑着。天啊，瑞克最喜欢那孩子那样笑了。这让他一整天都很开心。如果一次冒险以莫蒂那样的微笑结束的话，那么再多的扯淡和可笑也是值得的。他也回以微笑，一时间显得很自然。

瑞克没有多想，就让他的手沿着莫蒂的胳膊游走。他轻轻地捏住了莫蒂的手指。

然后，意识到自己在做什么，他猛地吸了一口气。

“嗯，”莫蒂说。

瑞克的手重新握住方向盘的速度比蛇还快。他的外孙看起来很困惑。

“我们只有几分钟的路程，”瑞克喋喋不休地说，选择不承认他刚才所做的事情的严重性。他刚刚就那样允许事情发生。然后他眯起眼睛，因为，几分钟前他还在想，他是多么勇于为自己的行为承担责任，他是一个多么可怕的老家伙。 “你需要尽快上床睡觉。 你明天还要上学，对吧? ”

莫蒂看起来很疑惑。 “你从来不关心我是否要上学。 而且我刚刚醒来。”  
“那是一个午睡，莫-莫蒂。你需要好好睡一觉。”  
“不... 认真的吗? ”  
“学校很重要。”  
“但是——”  
“没有但是！只为了我的外孙受到最好的教育。”  
“瑞克... ... ”  
“我说了没有但是! ” 瑞克咆哮道。

莫蒂盯着他外公看了很长时间。 他认真地想了想。 然后，他一言不发地把手放在外公旁边的方向盘上。

“莫蒂，你在... ... ”

莫蒂用食指勾住瑞克的小手指。瑞克惊奇地看着他。

“这艘船是自动驾驶的，”莫蒂随意地说。 “你不必假装你在开车。”

瑞克脸上顿时泛起一片红。 莫蒂轻轻地把手从方向盘上抬起来，笨拙地交叉着他们的手指。 瑞克注意到，他的手在出汗。然后，因为这些想法并没有像往常那样清晰和迅速地涌现出来，他注意到自己正在牵着手，和他的外孙。

“呃，”瑞克没有对任何人说，只有一个人能让瑞克·桑切斯说不出话来。

莫蒂笑了，虽然没有之前那么灿烂，但是一个微小的歪向一边的笑在嘴角露了出来。  
瑞克知道这种微笑。这就是莫蒂觉得什么东西可爱时的笑容。

这是在踏入危险的境地。

“哇，kiddo”他说，希望自己语气够温和,这不能再继续下去了。 “等一等。”

“没关系，瑞克，”孩子说，像往常一样无视他的好建议。瑞克注意到，莫蒂的手指出奇地灵活。然后，莫蒂注意到他已经注意到了，或许只是因为他年轻又愚蠢，他开始用拇指在瑞克冰凉的皮肤上打转。 瑞克不得不承认，这种感觉并不令人不快。 也许再多几秒钟也无妨。

他无意中闭上了眼睛。 

莫蒂的手很温暖，他的拇指在抚慰我。 

然后瑞克感觉到莫蒂走近了，感觉到他靠近了瑞克的脸，瑞克知道可能会发生什么，但是他的眼睛仍然闭着，僵住了。

他本来以为这是脸颊上的吻，他想，这已经够糟糕的了。  
但这是一个落在嘴上的简短的，非常不纯洁的吻。他猛地一动，眼睛睁得大大的。他的外孙蜷缩在他身边，近得让人头晕目眩。

“莫蒂... ... ”他开始说，然后意识到他不知道该说什么。 他肯定得说点什么。 “那，那不是个好主意，”他开始结结巴巴地说，而不是说什么聪明的话。

莫迪，大胆而愚蠢。他用另一个吻阻止了瑞克的话，他把小手放在他的下巴上。

瑞克的胳膊抬了起来，本来应该把莫蒂拉开，但是却停在了男孩的肩膀上。莫蒂尝起来像苏打水一样甜，瑞克忍不住打了个寒噤。天啊，他太恶心了。

他吓坏了，停下来把莫蒂推了回去。 他急切地说道: “莫蒂，说真的，你-你到底在干什么? ” 他仔细地打量着面红耳赤的少年。

“我，嗯，有件事我想做很久了。可以吗? ” 莫蒂回答，看起来很紧张。

瑞克的一部分思维想要从这种荒谬中挣脱出来。当然不行。天啊，莫蒂是怎么想他的？ 但是..。

“这是，这是相当操蛋的，莫蒂，我想你大概知道这一点。” 他是个可怕的老变态。“你确定你真的想这样? ” 他给了他选择的机会，这使他的良心受到了极大的谴责。

莫蒂揉了揉脖子，笑了笑说: “好吧，瑞克，如果你仔细想想，这可能是我们做过的第三件最奇怪的事了。我想说，我们就-我们就顺其自然。”（说实话我不知道这里说的“第三件”前两件指的是什么，还是说有别的什么含义）

瑞克扬起眉毛，努力装出一副无动于衷的样子，真的有点说不出话。但是当莫迪走上前来再次吻他时，他感觉到自己也回吻了他，他的舌头和牙齿触碰莫迪的嘴唇，莫迪的手拽着他的头发。

然后，莫蒂爬到他的膝盖上，试探着，轻轻地蹭着。 他继续吻着瑞克，唇齿间轻轻地呻吟着。

瑞克觉得自己的下体在充血、变硬、勃起。他的手摸到了莫蒂的后背，拨弄着他衬衫的边缘。

短暂地吸了一口气之后，他慢慢地把手伸进莫蒂的衬衫里。莫蒂张大了嘴，呻吟着，拱起背，咧嘴笑了起来。

瑞克意识到这是一个微笑，在莫蒂的嘴唇重新回到他的嘴唇之前，这个微笑存在的时间很短。 这个微笑和瑞克告诉莫蒂他做得很好之后的微笑一样，一样的开心，甚至兴高采烈。

那种莫名其妙的感情在瑞克心里发酵着，瑞克呻吟着把自己重新投入到那个吻中，他的手沿着莫蒂的脊椎骨划过。 莫蒂坐在他的膝盖上局促不安，蹭来蹭去，这让几乎瑞克颤抖，他不假思索地往前走，亲吻着莫蒂的脖子。

他不知道接下来会发生什么。 他忍不住感到不安，尽管他身上快被细微的快感爬遍，他的手在莫蒂的皮肤上打圈，嘴里发出噪音，他感觉像是一团火在燃烧。 但是当莫蒂开始摸索瑞克的腰带时，瑞克知道了他要做不该做的事。

“莫-莫蒂，等等。 等一下，”他一边喘着粗气，一边说。 “你在计划什么？ 你要做什么? ” 他可以感觉到自己想为这个问题的犹豫不决而脸红，但是他选择忽略自己的脸红。  
“呃-好吧，不管你想做什么，我，我愿意做任何事，瑞克，”孩子回答，脸红红的。 瑞克尽量不去看他的嘴唇。

“是的，好的，那很好，但是，我想今晚已经够了。” 的确如此。 尽管这听起来很可笑，但瑞克发现自己并没有做好进一步发展的准备。 他诅咒自己听起来如此笨拙，但他妈的，他还能怎么处理这件事。

“那么... ... 等等。所以你想改天再来一次吗? ” 莫蒂睁大眼睛问道。他的嘴角露出了一丝微笑。瑞克觉得这甚至可能只是一个傻笑。

他为自己的失误而诅咒自己。 他诅咒 Morty 是个小混蛋。 他诅咒了整个宇宙。  
毕竟，他从未同意自己出生在这世上。  
但这并没有改变他是谁，他在哪里的事实。

瑞克长长地叹了一口气，然后变成了一个微笑，他用手搓了搓，喃喃地说: “当然，随便吧。”

一个星期过去了。

“你想要什么? ”瑞克咆哮着。他看起来很生气。

莫蒂让他等着。

“I want”莫蒂说，几乎停止了呼吸，发音每个字都非常仔细，“to suck your dick.”

每个辅音字母都很圆润，即使是在他低沉的耳语中——他忍受不了这个肖想了很多次的念头。 他的脸红红的的，他确信瑞克隔着狭小的卧室就能听到他雷鸣般的心跳声。 如果说有什么区别的话，那就是封闭的空间使他自己的耳朵里响得更响。 但是他坚定地站在那里，坚持着他的立场。 他小心翼翼地注视着老人，等待着答复，什么答复都好。

“哇，”瑞克结结巴巴的，惊呆了，“啊。”

莫蒂看着天花板。天啊，他搞砸了。他把事情搞砸了。他怎么会开始考虑这种可能性呢。

瑞克清了清嗓子。他拍了拍身边的床。 ”过来坐吧孩子”

莫蒂低下了头。他无言以对，摇晃着双腿，乖乖地穿过房间。他坐了下来。

”我... 我... 我很 ”

“嘿，不用道歉，”瑞克很快向他保证。他坐立不安，对自己做着手势。 “我只是会受不了”

“哦... ... ”

哦。

莫蒂的脸更红了。 瑞克不敢直视他的眼睛。

“他妈的，kiddo，”他喃喃自语道。 “你不能对一个老人说这种屁话。 我已经大概六十岁了，我会死的。”

莫蒂不由自主地咧嘴一笑。 瑞克没有等太久。 这才过了一个星期左右。 但是，考虑到就在几天前瑞克的船上发生的事情，这种尴尬的、旷日持久的沉默感觉更加漫长。

“你从哪儿学会这么说话的? ” 瑞克咕哝着，“永远，永远是一个谜，莫蒂。” 他揉了揉脸，双手放低时，脸看上去有点红。 “我们可以，呃，那么做。 我们可以做任何你想做的事。 只是，呃... ... ”他犹豫了一下，然后看着他的外孙，他的眼睛看起来几乎是在恳求，“你知道你不需要这样做，对吧？ 比如，这不是为了得到好感，或者，或者其他什么狗屁东西? ”

莫蒂温柔地笑了，知道这是瑞克在意他的表现，于是他更加大胆了，就像他平时那样。

“不，瑞克，我只是，我真的愿意，”他现在能感觉到自己的脸红一直烧到耳朵，但管他呢，他已经说了这么多，“真的愿意。”

对于瑞克来说，这些似乎就是神奇的词汇。经过片刻的凝视，瑞克拉近了他们之间的距离，咬住了莫蒂的嘴唇，在呼吸间喃喃自语: “你，你总有一天真的会把我逼疯，孩子。”。

莫蒂本可以再笑一次，因为他很肯定他们两个都已经疯了，但现在似乎不是提这个的时候。 瑞克的嘴很烫，他用舌头轻轻舔过莫蒂的嘴，这让他倒吸一口气，浑身颤抖。

他开始亲吻男孩的脖子，在他的黄色衬衫之上停了下来。 他那双瘦骨嶙峋的老手过来抓住它的下缘，他停止了亲吻，看着莫迪，犹豫地咕哝着: “我能摸摸你吗？你还好吗? ”

莫蒂急切地点点头。这不仅仅是还行，简直是他妈的太棒了。

瑞克以惊人的速度把衬衫拉过头顶，然后停顿了一会儿，用一种让莫蒂脸红的方式盯着 他。 他并不完全是个美人，发育不全，骨瘦如柴。

但瑞克的手慢慢抬起来，几乎虔诚地用拇指沿着莫蒂的锁骨摩挲。 他靠过去再次吻他，比以前更加温柔，而他的另一只手轻轻放在地在莫蒂的背上，把他拉得更近。

这种感觉出乎意料地温柔，让莫蒂胸口疼痛。 他的手摇摆着，向上伸到瑞克的头发里。瑞克颤抖着发出低沉的呻吟，眼睛睁得大大的，手指穿过头发，轻轻地抓住了几根乱七八糟的头发。

“你的身材很好。摸摸看，”瑞克小声说着，似乎没有意识到自己在说什么，他继续用他熟练的方式抚摸着这个少年温暖的皮肤。 莫蒂听到这种奇怪的恭维话，笑得上气不接下气。 考虑到当时的情况，这么笑并不正常，但是瑞克是否正常呢？

他意识到自己需要赶快行动起来，气喘吁吁地弓起了后背起来，瑞克轻轻地吮吸着莫蒂的脖子，一只手懒洋洋地缠绕着他的乳头。 他几乎可以听到每次施加力量时发出的轻轻的呻吟声，他以为那是他自己的声音，但是他突然意识到那是瑞克的，他沙哑的低吼着，一股兴奋的情绪穿过他的身体。 瑞克的每一次触摸都让他的呼吸加速，让他的性器跳动起来，如果这种情况持续下去，他会忍不住在还没做任何事情之前就把裤子脱下来，这将是难以言表的尴尬。

所以他往后退了退，朝着瑞克安慰地笑了笑，瑞克看上去几乎毫无防备，茫然不知所措。 他从床上挪下来，推了推瑞克的腿，跪在瑞克双腿中间。

莫蒂深深地吸了一口气，然后伸手去解他外公的腰带。 他的手一碰，他就听到瑞克吸了一口气。 但他不敢抬头，担心自己会失去勇气。

他用手指抓住瑞克的裤子向下拉，瑞克抬起他的臀部来配合，在他还没来得及真正意识到自己正在做这件事之前，这件事就真的发生了—— 他正盯着自己面前的外公的勃起的性器。

有那么几秒钟，他什么也做不了，只能看着。 它... ...很大，比他想象的要大得多，有那么一瞬间，他不禁怀疑自己是否有勇气在这之后让瑞克看到他的裸体。

当莫蒂睁大眼睛盯着它的时候，它抽搐了一下，从他的嘴里发出一声微弱的、被勒住的喘息。 然后他的注意力被瑞克的咯咯笑声打断了。

“你，”他笑着说，“你还撑得住吗，孩子? ”

莫蒂感到脸上发热，开始结结巴巴地说话。 天啊，他真是个呆子。 瑞克已经在嘲笑他了，而他还没有开始。

但是当他抬头看着瑞克的时候，他的表情并没有嘲笑或者傻笑。他翘起嘴角，有点歪，但看起来很真诚。使莫蒂回以一个笨拙的微笑，并回答说: “是的，瑞克。你知道吗，你这样看起来很棒。”

直到他说完，瑞克又开始大笑，他才意识到那是什么声音。 但是他发现他并不介意，尤其是当瑞克那样微笑的时候。

“这里，”他的祖父说，轻轻地抓住他的手，拉着他抚上他的小弟弟。 “从这里开始，看看会发生什么。”

刚开始的几分钟，莫蒂惊呆了，他惊讶于自己手里现在握着的那个鸡巴，是瑞克的。 天啊。 瑞克保持着自己的自制力，让自己面无表情地低头看着莫蒂。

然后莫蒂实验性地移动他的拇指，然后他看到了瑞克脸上最精彩的表情。受到鼓舞，莫蒂轻轻地拉了一下。

“妈的。” 瑞克像古典画家一样优雅地咒骂着。这时莫蒂知道了：瑞克是他的全部。

莫蒂得意地笑了笑，只是稍微快了一点点。 他的手掌托起底部，另一只手的手指抚摸着顶部。 他曾经在管弦乐队中看到过小提琴演奏家，现在他试图模仿他们，把手腕轻快地弹奏出颤音。 他的小手指尖上沾上了一滴渗出的精液。

瑞克甚至都没有试图控制自己，他在莫蒂的抚摸下呻吟和咒骂着，而这个男孩继续着他缺乏经验但却充满热情的探索。 莫蒂突然灵机一动，转换了手法。他的右手抓住了瑞克性器的顶部，而他的左手则用手掌托住老人的腰带。瑞克呻吟着。

“操，莫蒂，莫蒂，”他气喘吁吁地说。 “你，你得慢一点，我，呃，该死。”

莫蒂轻声笑了。 “太快了? ”  
“感觉真他妈的棒极了。”他承认道，脸上带着一丝羞愧。

莫蒂挣扎着掩饰着咧嘴大笑。 他冲动地、疯狂地低声说: “射给我。”

瑞克总是为自己听话而自豪——至少在床上是这样。 他射出灼热的精液，射到莫蒂的肚子上。双手紧紧抓着男孩的衬衫，把自己靠在男孩的肋骨上。 莫迪身体太热了，直到他往下看，才完全明白到底发生了什么。 他看见外公的精液懒洋洋地沿着他的皮肤滴到腰间。

该死。

他真的很想给瑞克口交。

瑞克的双手正急忙从他的身体上拿下来。 “别说了，”他说，莫蒂根本没在听。 “哦，莫蒂，莫蒂，莫蒂... 莫蒂! ” 瑞克抓住了莫蒂的手。 莫蒂意识到自己仍然在不知不觉地拉着这位老人正在回缩的阴茎。他脸红了。

“哦，对不起，”他急忙说。 他的双手紧紧地握在一起，试图防止自己再弄疼瑞克。

瑞克喘了口气，“该死的，kid。”

莫蒂低头看着他胸口上的东西，用手指戳了戳。 出于好奇，他举起手，试探性舔了舔。

瑞克大声呻吟道: “天哪，莫蒂，停下来，快停下来。够了。 我，我只是一个该死的老家伙，我想熬过今晚。” “对不起，瑞克，”莫蒂带着微笑说，看起来毫不后悔，“我会——我会努力记住你的敏感点。”

瑞克嘟囔着，粗暴地用手拍了一下他的头。

“愤世嫉俗者已经改变了信仰，”他突然低声背诵，口齿不清，“怀疑论者，热心的狂热者。”

莫蒂咧嘴一笑，用手抚摸着祖父的胸膛。 瑞克的心脏在指尖下快速的跳动着。

他不确定这句话到底是什么意思，但不知为什么，这似乎是他收到的最大的赞美。

注：  
“愤世嫉俗者已经改变了信仰，”他突然低声背诵，口齿不清，“怀疑论者，热心的狂热者。”原文：  
“The cynic has become the converted,” he suddenly recited in low tones, his usual stutter missing, “the sceptic, an ardent zealot.”


End file.
